Days Of the Past
by SaulkManga
Summary: When Natsu is sent back in time, he has another chance for romance and saving the world.
1. Chapter 1-We All Get Owned

Disclaimer-I do not own Fairy Tail or anything in it. All rights go to their respective owners.

3rd person

"Damn, Zeref is tough. He knocked us all down. Nothing could touch him. After all we have been through, this is the end. Everyone who had sacrificed themselves to get me this far did it for nothing."

Natsu was on the ground, coughing up blood. Zeref only a small cut on his leg, and simply laughed at the dragon slayer.

"HAHAHAHA. You thought you could defeat me? After Grimoire Heart foolishly released me, I decided to take the fate of the world into my own hands. It is time for all of you to meet your maker! CHAOS EQUILIBRIUM TILTER!"

A wave of black energy started to emanate from him, and it began to expand. Natsu thought, "What is this thing?" It was a sphere of black death, and it was only growing bigger. Everything that this orb touched, it quickly disintegrated into a flash of black particles."What? He can fly?… no, it si touching the ground, and destroying it! Wait, from what Mira and Elfman told me, this almost looks like when Lisanna got taken to Edolas. And it also looks like when Lucy's spirits go back to the spirit world. Could Zeref be sending them to another world? Or is he simply ripping everything apart?"

Natsu quickly shot himself out his trance of thinking and began to notice what was happening. People that he knew and loved were being sucked into this portal if death. People who he did not even know were being sucked in. He saw everyone. His guildmates, everyone who he had met. Everyone had fallen that he knew. Every friend, rival, past enemy. He saw Erza and Gray fly into it, and they were shredded like paper. Natsu was powerless to do anything. He could only watch as they slowly met their doom. Natsu began to cry, and was covering his eyes, so he could spare himself the pain before his inevitable death. Then, he saw a sight he wish he did not have to see. Lucy had gone into it. She reached out with her hand to Natsu, and evaporated into nothingness.

Something inside Natsu snapped. Lucy was the last person he would ever want to see go through. He could feel the energy of the black magic coming closer and closer, but he did not care. With his last bit of strength, he lunged forward with his fist out, and punched Zeref straight in the stomach. Zeref staggered back for a second, but then continued the spell. Natsu got shot back, and fell on his knees.

Then Natsu heard something, and saw a peculiar site. Zeref's face began to shake and change, and it then turned from a look of twitching pure insanity to solemnity, and the spell continued. Then Zeref spoke.

"N-Natsu… I can only manage to break through my other self for a second. You are the only one who can stop the other me from destroying everything. I will only be ever to do this spell once, so you have to do it right. I can reverse time to back on the most important day of your life. I cannot decide which that is, only your mind can. You will remember everything, but no one else will. You can never reveal what happens in this time, or the future will be set, and this world shall be ended." Zeref began to chant differently thatn before. Natsu thought,"Is it working? Is Zeref sending me back?"But when the black death continued to grow, he lost all hope. Natsu began to cry, and prepared for the worst. Then he saw the energy envelop him, and he blacked out.

_linebreak_

Natsu POV

"Huh? Where am I. And what was Zeref talking about… he said something about reversing time so I can stop him… oh well, it was probably just a bad dream, and everything is back to normal. Yeah, we definitely beat Zeref, and I can go back and see Erza, and Gray, and Lucy- Then I smelled something. It was a smell that was shrewd and disgusting. Kinda like Gray's cologne.

OH, would you look over there. It's that pervert Bora!" I walked over, and climbed on top of a roof to get a better look at what was going on below. I could see a bunch of girls crowding around him, and then I saw a familiar face.

Not thinking at all, I jumped down, and yelled "LUCYYYYYYYYY" I rushed to embrace someone who had been long lost in those days of the past.

AN-Sorry if this is kinda crappy, this is my first time writing really… well anything. I dont have any specific shipping(s) set out, so if you guys have an idea, then by all means PM me, and I will try to include it in the story (Natsu x ?) and then some others on the side. And also guys, please review so the story can improve. Saulk out!


	2. Chapter 2-Lunch By the Water

Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail. All rights go to their proper owners.

Lucy POV  
I was just about to go down to see the salamander for myself when I heard "LUCYYYYYYYYYY". At first, I thought that maybe it was my father calling, but I quickly dismissed that thought. And I knew that it was not my mother because well- she was dead. When I turned around, I saw a strange boy with pink hair jump down at me. This was becoming a very weird day for me, first witnessing and breaking out of illegal magic, then some guy inviting me to a party on a boat, and now some guy thats running after me. I became scared, and jumped back in fear. He then tried to hug me, and so I slapped him right in the face and screeched "YOU PERVERT!" He then cried "OW, WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" I simply answered "I don't even know you! And how do you know my name?"

Natsu POV

My hands then covered my face, and that is when I realized that I messed up. I didn't even have Happy to say something completely unrelated to the subject (probably about fish) to protect me, and change the subject. Where did Happy go anyway? As if right on cue, I heard his voice calling my name "NATSUU NATSUU WHERE DID YOU GO?" God, did I miss that cat, even though he was supposed to kill me. Thank god for his comments, or I would have been dead a long time ago. "Natsuu where were you? we were supposed to go fishing, and then you just plain out disappeared? Oooo, who is this Natsu?" Damn it. Now I actually had to answer the question. I quickly thought up something to blurt out.

"Uhh, I remember there was a better spot for fish here, so I was looking."

"But WHO ARE YOU? ARE YOU STALKING ME?"

"No, you just looked like someone named Lucy that I knew. Sorry about that." Man, I hate lying, but I have to do it. I don't know what could happen if I mess something up like I did now.

"Oh, thats ok, Natsu is it? My name actually is Lucy, so you were pretty spot on."

"Yeah, my name is Natsu, as my friend Happy over here told you."

"Nice to meet you Happy!"

"But that is pretty hilarious, I never would have guessed that your name was actually Lucy. Hey, you wanna go grab something to eat? It's on me."

"Sure, I guess. I am getting kind of hungry."

_linebreak_

Lucy POV

While we eating, I decided to try to get to know Natsu. He seemed like a pretty nice guy, and I did need some new friends. He was also kinda cute. Maybe he could tell me something about Fairy Tail, that guild I am trying to get into. I know that the Salamander said he was from Fairy Tail, but I would like to get more information if Natsu had any.

"Hey Natsu?"

"Yeah Lucy?"

"Do you know the guild Fairy Tail?"

Natsu POV

Crap. Even though apparently this is the most important day of my life, and I can't remember how this actually went out. I am going to have to wing this, and hope that I don't mess up anything too important.

"Yeah, I know some stuff about that guild." I hid my right shoulder in hopes that she had not seen the mark yet, as I did not want her to ask any deep questions yet.

"Can you tell me any stuff in specific about it?"

"Nah, I just live around there. See some of the people, not much other than that."

"Oh, it's ok. Don't sweat it."

Lucy POV

I really did hope that he had some solid info. Theres not much in the books about the guild. Really the best stuff is to see what they have destroyed lately. Man, it would be soooo cool to join that guild. I hope that the Salamander can have something to say to the Master, and I can get in.

"Hey, thanks for the meal Natsu, I really enjoyed it."  
"No problem Lucy, see you again maybe?"

"Yeah, maybe", I said with a slight blush.

"Wait, Natsu"

"Yeah Lucy?"

"The Salamander is having a party, do you want to come with me maybe?"

"Yeah. that sounds fun"

"Just meet back here again at 6:00"

"Sounds great, see you there"

I ran off to a bathroom to freshen myself up, and get to the party.

Natsu POV

Well, that went well. I don't think I did anything dumb yet. And I do remember the party, and what I have to do there. This should be a good opportunity to try to set things back on track.

AN- Well, Thanksgiving is coming now for me, so I will be able to write a little more. Again, if you guys have any suggestions, put it in a review, or PM me. I don't think that Lucy will be the final pairing, I'll see where the story goes, and what you guys want. Saulk out!


	3. Chapter 3- A Close call

Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail. All rights go to their respective owners

Natsu POV

I just realized something. From the little that I remember, this party was for girls only. Bora's plan was to capture all the girls on the ship, and sell them into slavery. The sicko. But now, what am I going to wear to the party? I can't wear the stuff that I am wearing now. I would definitely be realized, and the whole thing would go overboard. So, I had to improvise. I found a store, and quickly bought some purple glittery stuff. The store owner said that it was makeup, and that it was supposed to enhance your bodily features temporarily. He asked if it was a gift for someone, and so I said yes. Then Happy had to say: You liiiiiiiiike her. I just told him to shut up. I couldn't tell him that I was going to use it, that would be just weird. I just put some on my eyes. I also bought some plain pants and a T-shirt, and put those on. I took the clothes that I was wearing, and put them in a alley by the guild I may not have looked very much like a girl, but it was an improvement. Happy laughed at me, and asked why I looked like a girl. I just told him to be quiet. I then ran out back out to meet Lucy at the restaurant with Happy flying by my side.

Lucy POV

With some of the little money that I had left, I went to buy a quaint little dress. I thought it looked nice, and that it would be a good thing to wear to the party. I thought of going to the party with Natsu, and I blushed a little at the thought. He was kinda cute, and I don't want to mess up this chance. When I looked at the time in the store, I only had a little time to get dressed, and then run to the restaurant.

_linebreak_

As I was running to the restaurant at full speed, I saw that Natsu was there already with Happy. I waved to him while I was running, and called his name.

"Natsu! over here!" He turned around, and looked at me.

Natsu POV

When I heard my name being called, I quickly turned around to see who it was. Of course I recognized the voice, but I had to feign that I did not know who it was. For Lucy's sake, she cannot know what really happened.

"Oh Lucy, there you are!"

"I hope that you were not waiting too long"

Happy then said "No, we just got here, and now I want some fish"

Classic Happy, i'm telling you. Ever since-well I don't want to go into that. It brings back bad memories. I am glad that I have another chance to be with Happy.

"Wait Natsu"

"What about my- Oh, its about the outfit isn't it."

"Yeah, _what are you wearing?_"

Damn it. She had to ask, didn't she.

"Ummmm I felt like my clothes weren't exactly party clothes."

Please take the bait, please take the bait pleeeeeease

"Ok… sure I guess."

Lucy POV

Man, was that weird. Maybe this Natsu guy isn't the right one for me. I don't even know if he can use magic, or if he is in a guild. His clothes were pretty beat up, I mean he could be a bum. I probably shouldn't have invited him to go with me in the first place. People have tried to take advantage of me before, and I don't want that happening again. So, I tried to make the best of this. I definitely didn't want to be rude about it, and just dump him. So, without another word between us, we started walking to Salamander's yacht for the party.

As we were going up to the yacht, I noticed that some bouncers were there by the walkway to the boat. They were kicking out all of the guys, and only letting the girls in. So I asked Natsu a question.

"Hey Natsu, maybe you can't go in, it looks like it's only girls"

I then realized that this was my chance to not be embarrassed in front of most of the girls in Magnolia. Natsu then replied-

"Nah, I know these guys. They'll let me in"

"Ok, whatever you say."

Natsu POV  
As we were approaching the guards, they looked at me and started whispering to each other, and looking back and forth between each other and me. Luckily, Lucy was admiring the yacht, and not actually paying attention. The only thing that I could make out was them saying

"Man, that's one ugly girl. Flat too."  
"Yeah, I know the boss doesn't want any of those when he sells them."

"Lets go check her out, make sure that there is nothing fishy."

They then began to walk towards us, and came over directly to me. Then they asked me one question.

"Do you know the Salamander?"

Lucy heard this, and thought that it was directed towards her. I began to open my mouth, but got me to it.  
"Yeah, I know the Salamander, he's from Fairy Tail! I'm hoping that he will put in a good word for me."

"I'm not asking you, I'm asking ugly over here."

I decided to feign a girly voice, and said:

"Yes, I know him! Mmmm, i can't wait to spend the night with him!"

I then winked at both of them. Thank god Lucy was behind me, and didn't see that gesture.

"Ok, she's clear"

Then they both left, and I knew that I could go the rest of the night without being found out. But I did wonder, why did the leave. And then, I remembered something important. The store owner said that it was makeup that would temporarily improve my physical traits. I looked down, and then I realized what had happened. I had developed breasts, and they were about as big as Lucy's too. I hoped that these… things would be gone by the time I had to "fight" Bora. With Lucy still behind me, I told her that I would meet up with her later. With my back still turned, I addressed Happy about what to do.

"Hey Happy, stay with Lucy. If she needs me, then come find me and I will be there."

"Aye Sir!"

I really don't need one of my first impressions on her to be one with breasts.

Lucy POV

Natsu had just ran off, and so I decided that maybe it was for the better. He had been acting a little strange. But at least I had Happy for some company. I then took the opportunity to get to know Happy, and to learn more about Natsu.

"Hey Happy?"

"Yes Lucy?"

"Why was Natsu acting so strange over there?"

"I don't know, Natsu has been acting a little strange lately. Normally, he would love to fish with me, but he just disappeared."  
"Do you think something happened to him, I mean, he didn't even turn to face us when he was talking. And what was with that girly voice that he was using to talk to the guards? Is he a-"

"No, Natsu is a normal guy. I have known him since I was born, and he has never acted like that"  
"So, he usually acts like he does at the restaurant"

"Yep, that's about right"

Then I walked into the yacht with Happy, not knowing what surprises awaited me.

AN- Thanks for reading guys, next time there will be the Bora Natsu fight, and then there will be more character setup, as well as introducing Natsu's real crush, and the rest of the girls at Fairy Tail. And as always, please review. Saulk out!


	4. Chapter 4- Bora Out And Lucy In!

Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail. All rights go to their respective owners

Natsu POV

When I ran into the ship, I quickly turned a corner, and stood there in order to listen to what Happy and Lucy were talking about. As I was listening, I was glad that Happy didn't reveal anything too much about me. I was kinda pissed that Lucy thought I was a cross-dresser, but I am _very glad_ that Happy cleared that up. When they ran by me without noticing, I felt a pang of relief. That would make this whole job so much easier without them having to tag along. If Happy and Lucy asked anymore questions, I think that I would have exploded. I looked around, and there was not much here, Seems nothing to do but talk to "Salamander". With nothing to do, I decided to walk around the boat, staying close to my friends.

Happy POV

As I was flying around, I quickly became distracted with something that I smelled. It was a beautiful smell, and it excreted an almost holy aura, and I knew immediately what it was. It filled my nose with pure sweetness, and I couldn't resist.

"FISSSSHHHHH!"

I quickly flew over there at top speed in order to embrace the love of my life, fresh fish.

Lucy POV

As I was walking around the yacht, I felt that something was wrong. I turned around, and I noticed that Happy wasn't there. I turned my head back and forth, and could not see him. Oh well, I thought. Nothing could happen to me, it is just a party by a famous Fairy Tail wizard. I was actually kind of glad that Happy wasn't here. I did not need him to mess up my chances of getting into Fairy Tail, and ruining my encounter with the Salamander. I was about to talk to him, when Natsu suddenly tried to hug me.

_linebreak_

Finally, I found the Salamander! I really do hope that I can make a good impression. Maybe, if i'm lucky, then he will put in a good word with the master. He was already sitting with a bunch of girls who were all drinking the same thing. Was this the house drink of the party? When I was walking around, I saw almost every girl drinking this some thing. Must tatse pretty good then.

"Squeal, I finally get to meet you! My name is Lucy, and I have always wanted to get into Fairy Tail!"

He looked at me curiously, and then spoke.

"I don't remember inviting you…" He had a smug look on his face, as if sizing me up.

"But oh well, welcome to the party! Would you like a drink?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Drink it and find out." He then winked at me. The drink actually tasted pretty good, and I was about to ask him what it was, as I had not tasted anything like it before, but then he asked:

"Well, what do you think about it?"

I replied "It was pretty good, but what was-" That was when I saw all the other girls suddenly fall over. I then began to feel dizzy, and blacked out.

Natsu POV

Once I saw that a bunch of other girls had started fainting, I knew what was going on. Bora was drugging the girls with the same kind of magic that he was using to make them all fall for him when I "met" Lucy. I then ran more out into the open, to see that was going on. I saw Happy gorging himself on fish. Knowing him, he's been doing that since he got anywhere near them. When I turned however, I saw Lucy talking to that fake Salamander. Man, I could not wait until I got to beat him up. I was pondering what I should do to take him out, when I saw him give her the drink. It really did pain me to not be able to do anything until he took action. I then slipped over by Happy, and saw that he had eaten all of the fish that was there. The bodyguards were all staring at him with awe at how much he had eaten. He was laying there, with his belly bulging and everything, just taking a nap. I had to wake him up, and he was not very… happy about it.(AN-sorry about that, I had to do it XD) So, I had to whisper to him.

"Happy, wake up."

"Why did you wake me up Natsu… I was dreaming about fiiish"

I knew that he was not going to get up for anything but more fish. So, I had to tell him a little lie.

"I found more fi-"

He shot up at the mere mention of fish, and then began to follow me. At this point, the guards had dispersed to go do something else. It probably had to do with what they were going to do with the girls.

"Dang, you really like fish, don't you?"

"Aye Sir!"

I was about to turn the corner to where Lucy was, when I saw something strange. A lot of the girls were falling over. That was when I began to run to Lucy. Happy was barely able to catch up, and of course, he had to ask some questions.

"Natsu, why did we speed up? Does it have to do with all of the people falling over?"

"I don't know Happy, what do you think?"

"That was a dumb question, wasn't it?"

"Yeah Happy."

"Is it because of your new friend?"

I just chose not to answer in order for things not to snowball, but it just made things worse.

"You liiiiiike her"

"Shut up Happy"

I really don't need anything to happen to anyone. If Lucy were to be removed from this time, it would definitely mess up everything. I knew that I had to save her, and the other girls. For the sake of the world. I knew that she had to drink the drink too, and that I could not do anything about it. I hated seeing any of my friends be hurt.

_linebreak_

"Happy, get down, and be quiet. When I call you, I need you to come get me. I suspect that something here is very wrong. Do you remember when all of the girls were fainting? I think this might have happened to Lucy."

"Ok, I will stay here, and wait for your signal."

"Sounds good."

"But can we get some fish afterwards?"

"Yes, Happy, we can get some fish."

Man, this cat was a bottomless pit, isn't he? Not that I can talk.

As I walked over to Lucy, I saw Bora trying to take her. He put a sack over her head, and slung her across his back. It did not seem that Bora had noticed me, and I was glad. At this point, I was all fired up. I began to store energy, and released one of my favorites.

"Roar of the-"

Then, Bora turned around and finally noticed me. He dropped Lucy, and started to run. He was too slow.

"-Fire Dragon!"

He was then blasted with my intense flames on his left arm, and the force of it blew the sack off Lucy, and woke her up. Convenient, right?

"So what were you planning to do with all of these girls Bora? Were you gonna sell them?"

His bouncers were pretty stupid, and decided to reply.

"How did you know the boss's plan?"

"Don't even try it. Now my suspicions are confirmed."

"Since you know my plan, I must take you out. Try this on for size. Prominence Whip!"

Many large purple fire needled began to come off of his hands. I simply laughed at the puny fire attack, and I just opened my mouth, and stuck my tongue out, as if I was eating a snowflake. The fire was almost drawn in like a magnet, but then I realized something. This fire tasted like absolute crap. Once when I was little, I tried to eat Igneel's poo. That almost matched the taste. After trying Zancrow's fire, it really took the taste out of most other fire magic. The closest thing that I have had since was some of Romeo's color fire. And sadly, I wouldn't have any of that for a while. He looked so shocked, I couldn't help but to laugh at him.

"You fool! I am the Salamander, a Fairy Tail Wizard!"

I just replied, "Then where is your guild mark?"

He looked enraged. Lucy was also watching the whole thing, and had her eyes wide open.

"Fool, you do not believe me?"

"Yeah, I mean, I'll believe you as soon as you show me the guild mark. Here, I'll even help you and show you what it looks like." I rolled up my sleeve, and showed it to him. Lucy's eyes widened at hearing this, and Bora became infuriated.

"Natsu, you didn't-"

"Happy, now! Get Lucy away from here!"

"Aye!"

Happy then began to carry her off back to land, but something fell off of her. It was her keys. I knew the importance of these right away, and I knew that I had to get them. Using my fire jets, I flew up to catch them.

"Trying to run away huh? Red Shower!"

Bora jumped up, and then released lots of fire stuff at me. It was a pretty pitiful attack, but I was hit. It was not a lot of damage, but it was enough to push me back. It was time for me to finish this.

"Iron Fist Of The Fire dragon!"

I leapt towards him, and got him. Straight in the jaw. He fell back to Earth, and I fell down also, but I used my fire jets to stabilize myself. I went back to the shore to give Lucy her keys.

_linebreak_

When I met up with Happy and Lucy, I gave her the keys. Of course, Happy had to ask some questions.

"Natsu, what are you giving her?"

"I don't know what they are. They just dropped off of her, so I figured they were important if she had them with her at the party."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. I am a celestial spirit wizard. These keys summon spirits that can help me to fight. Also, Natsu, what magic were using using when you were fighting Bora? It was really very powerful, and I'm impressed."

"Oh, Natsu is a dragon slayer! It is an lost magic that was used to slay dragons!"

"Wow, now I am really in awe! I have never even heard of this magic before, it's so cool! But why did you not tell me that you were a Fairy Tail Wizard? I thought that you were some random guy."  
"I did not think that I needed to tell you. I figured that if we were friends for who I am, then that would be better than you being my friend just because I am in Fairy Tail."

"Well, that makes sense."

I could not tell her that we have to be friends because it's our destiny. Thats kind of creepy, and it would seem like I am hitting on her. Some girls can't even take a hint when I direct it towards them. It really pissed me off last time around. Maybe this time.

Lucy POV

As Natsu explained more about Fairy Tail, and what it was about, I became less and less certain that I could get in. He kept talking about all of these powerful wizards that were in there, and that the master was one of the 10 Wizard Saints. When we turned and I saw the guild, I was amazed. The building looked the same as the one in Sorcerer Magazine, and my dreams.

"Wow, the guilds looks great!"

"Yeah, its the place that I have come to know and love. You also said that you wanted in, right?"

"Yeah, Yeah! I would probably faint if I even went inside!"

I could not wait to see the guild of my dreams.

_linebreak_

As I went in, one person in particular caught my eye. It was Mirajane. From reading Sorcerer magazine, I knew that she was a very popular person around the guys. She had all of these pullouts in the middle, and was in almost every photoshoot. I admit it, I am jealous. But now as we walked over, Natsu began to talk to her as casually as anything. I became even more jealous as he did this. How can he talk so casually to girls like that? As I was thinking, I started to turn around, and noticed that Natsu was gone. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Natsu.

"I talked to the Master about your wanting to join. He wants to see you now."

I got so nervous at this point, and began to look around for someone who looked like a wizard saint. Someone tall, and muscular. I then heard someone talking to me.

"Over here Lucy."

I looked again, and I could still not see anyone. Then , I felt someone touch my leg. I looked down out of reflex, and saw some old guy.

"Sorry about the confusion the Ms. Lucy. I am the master of Fairy Tail, Makarov."

Makarov POV

Damn, she got the whole package. Great legs, great hips, nice hair, and above all big b-

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Oh yeah, I just have a question to ask you."  
Lucy POV

I wondered what question he was going to ask me. Was he going to ask me about my magic. my personality, strength? I had no clue.

"What kind of magic do you use?"  
"I use celestial spirit magic."

"Ok, you are in!

Well, that was easy. I really can't believe that one of the strongest guilds in all of Fiore has an initiation just like that. I really do hope that the master took me in just because of my… bodily features.

Natsu POV  
Man, that was scary. Talking to Mira again, after everything that has happened. After the accident. Last time, it was too late for me to say anything to her. About my true feelings for her.

Now that I have done things a little differently today than it probably went the first time, maybe the days of the past don't have to haunt me anymore. I can finally say what I want to say, and save Mira this time.

AN- Thanks to everyone who has favorited my story or put it on alert! Sorry about this chapter coming a little later, I have been busy, and I had to make a longer chapter to make up for it. Also, for those of you who were wondering, Natsu has retained his powers and techniques as well as his memories. As always, please review. Saulk out!


	5. Chapter 5- Mysterious Conversation

Disclaimer-I do not own Fairy Tail. All rights go to the respective owners.

Lucy POV

"Oh Master!"

"What Lucy? Oh, yes, I almost forgot. Mira, bring the guild mark stamp."

"Ill be right over!"

As I was waiting for her to get it from under the counter, I noticed that the master was still staring at me. It was pretty uncomfortable. I really wanted to get away as fast as possible at this point. He creeped me out. A lot.

Makarov POV

Hehe. Thats it, stay right there. Hehe.

Lucy POV

God, I hope that Mira gets here so I can get out. It is getting really late, and the master keeps staring at my-

"I found it!"

Thank god. I need to find somewhere to sit down without him breathing down my neck.

"Now, where would you like it?"

"Mmmmm how about on the back of my hand?"

"Which one?"

"The right one please."

"Ok, there you go! You are now an official member of the guild!

Yes! I have been waiting for this since well… forever! But there is one thing that I still need to solve. Where am I going to sleep? I could ask Natsu… or I could buy my own apartment. I don't even know if Natsu has somewhere to sleep. I'll ask him. I then went out to go find Natsu. When I finally found him, I heard him in the back talking to Mira. I hid behind the corner so as to not be seen, and listened to their conversation. I know that I am not supposed to eavesdrop, but I feel like I need to. If I ask to stay with Natsu, and Mira is with him, it will be kind of awkward.

"Mira, please! I need you!"  
"No, I can't go with you. I am tired of it! I can't keep this up any longer! If people find out, this would be big trouble for us!"

"Thats why you need to come with me. We can stop this before it happens, and save everyone! No one would ever find out, or need to know!"  
So what are they talking about? I have no clue. I will have to listen longer, and hope that I am not caught.

"Natsu, it is too dangerous. I retired for a reason after Lisanna died. If I cannot even protect my own teammates, then I can't protect all of Fiore. That's final."

Crap, they are probably coming this way. Need to hide, need to hide… Yes, perfect. I found an old, mostly drunken keg, and took the top of, hid in there, and put the top back on over me. There was still some alcohol in it, and smelled putrid. I took a taste, and my guess was that it was whiskey. I then heard 2 sets of footsteps leave. They were probably Natsu and Mirajane's. I thought that the coast was clear, when I heard some steps coming right towards me. Thank god no one in the guild drinks straight from the barrel. I hope. Then, the barrel was picked up, and I felt the spout being tipped. Probably someone just trying to get a mug.

"Oh, it was refilled! Now I can spend even more time with my boyfriend!"

I hope her boyfriend is not too much of a heavy drinker, or I am going to be screwed. I then heard a kind of glugging , and the whiskey began to be drained.

"Hmm, it is still heavy, but no more is coming out."  
The barrel was set down. Man, was I glad. She probably went to go get another one. However, she took off the lid instead. Dang it!

"What the hell is going on? Who are you, and what are you doing inside my boyfriend?"

I had to stifle my laugh when I realized that her boyfriend was the keg. This only made her more irritated apparently, and she continued to ask me what I was doing. I knew that I had to answer, or this would only get worse. I was the new girl, and I was already causing a scene. The Master's perverted stare, me eavesdropping (I hope they don't find out about that. I didn't even know what they were talking about.), and now me being inside this girl's "boyfriend". Does she have a life at all? I quickly blurted something out as an excuse.  
"W-well, I was really wanting to taste some from the top, and then I accidentally fell in."

"Well, if you really want some that much, come sit with me! I'm Cana by the way. I have been in Fairy Tail since I was a kid."

I really didn't want to drink any. From that little taste, I knew that I did not want anymore. And if these past few minutes have taught me anything, it's that this girl values alcohol above anything. Even the possibility that someone had died in it. I definitely don't need to get drunk either. I know some people who would definitely try to take advantage of me. cough the master cough.

I really need to get out of here and find Natsu. I can't ask him directly about what he was talking with Mira about, then he would know that I was eavesdropping. I knew that I had to be polite, so I went to go sit down with Cana. This is going to go awfully, isn't it?

"So, what is your name, mystery girl? I saw you walk in with Natsu, and that was about it."

Dang it, I really don't need all of Fairy Tail to think that me and Natsu are dating. That could really mess things up for me. Seriously, is the first day, and shit is already happening.

"I'm Lucy. And I do like your name Cana."

"Oh thank you, a lot of people say that."  
"So Lucy , how did you come to Fairy Tail?"  
"Oh, Natsu bumped into me, and we started talking and became friends."

Not much more than that.

"Not much other than that."

"Really? I think otherwise…"

Ugh, this could end up getting really ugly. I need to get out of here.

"No, there is nothing more than that. Whatever you are suggesting is wrong."

Wow, was that rude. And I probably only confirmed her suspicions of Natsu and I. I then just got up and left to go talk to Natsu.

"Where are you going? I thought that you wanted some whiskey?"

"Not anymore."

I knew that Natsu had walked away from where him and Mira were talking, but I had no clue where. They could be anywhere.

_linebreak_

Due to my not so fantastic luck, I did not manage to find Natsu. However, I did find Happy almost at sundown. He flew around looking for Natsu for a couple of minutes, and then he found him. I walked over to Natsu with Happy behind me. Boy, did I have some questions to ask.

AN- People have suggested to me that I should not switch the POV so much in just one chapter. So, I am going to be making 1k chapters for a little bit, and see if that works better than having larger ones. But anyway, sorry about the delay on this. And as always, please read and review. Saulk out!


	6. Chapter 6- Vulcans and Lies

Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail. All rights go to their respective owners.

Natsu POV

Well, crap. The last thing that I really needed was for Lucy to show up with some questions. And, of course, here she comes with Happy. At least I was able to talk to Mira earlier without anyone hearing, but now they are going to wonder where I went. I can't tell them what actually happened, or more questions are going to be raised. I'll end up putting both Mira and I in danger. I hope that I can pull off this lie, otherwise this will snowball from under me, and I will have to reveal some things. I can't mess up the future, or I will not be able to beat Zeref. I won't get a chance like this again to fix everything.

"Natsuuu where were you? You just left us back at the guild!"  
"Yeah Natsu, you just left us! What is up with that!"

"You see, what had happened was..."

"Don't give me that crap Natsu, tell us what really happened."  
"No, I am going to tell you what happened."

I took a dramatic pause to increase the suspense.

"Mira was busy, and so she couldn't make me any fire to eat. So, I went out to go find some."

I really do hope that it sounds legit. Mira and I were both gone, and it is only logical that I got hungry after I "fought" Bora. Happy decided to speak first about the matter.

"Well, Natsu does always get hungry after he fights someone. That is how he regains his energy."

"See? Happy knows what I'm talking about!"

I'm just not sure if Lucy believes me or not. If she asks too many questions, then my plan will be in danger. I can't have her knowing yet, it will mess too many things up. If this is to work with Mira and I, then no one else can know.

"Couldn't you make your own fire?"

She had to ask that question. Thankfully, Happy stepped in to answer that one.

"Well, Natsu's fire is kind of a part of him. If he ate it, it would be like eating your babies."

I do not remember that I said anything that intense, but it was something along the line of her not eating the celestial spirits she summons.

"Pretty much!", I said with a smile.

"Sounds good, but you couldn't have waited for us? We could have gone together. And I knew that you eat regular food too, so don't say that you only eat fire."

I almost forgot that I ate normal food with her, before she knew I was a wizard.

"Ugh, I should have thought of that. Oh well, I guess I will ask you guys next time."

"So, do you want to go back to the guild Lucy?"

"I guess, I don't have anything else to do."

Lucy, Happy and I then all went back to the guild.

_linebreak_

The real reason that I took that walk was to try to remember what I did last time around about Macao's disappearance on the job he took. Going to find him will take my mind off the problems on hand, and I can be on the path to get some more of Romeo's fire soon. Mmmmmmmmmm. But regardless, I know that I would have to fight the last vulcan he couldn't get rid of.

Should be a piece of cake, but I need to keep going. I still have a while until Zeref is resurrected, but I need to keep training. And I have the perfect idea of when to do it.

_linebreak_

"Now that we are back at the guild Lucy, did you want to take a job?"

'Sure, I mean, I could use the money."

Right when I thought it was going to happen, Romeo was asking the Master where his father was.

"Excuse me, but where did my dad go? He was supposed to be back a while ago."

"I don't know where Macao went, but he will be back soon. He only went to Mt. Hakobe to defeat some Vulcans, he should be back, don't worry."

"But it has been a week!"

Before the Master could say anything back, I decided to step in. It was now or never.

"I'll go find your dad Romeo! It's no problem, I need something to do anyway."

"Will you really Natsu?"

"Yes, really. I heard he was going to Mt. Hakobe you said?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Hey Lucy?"

"Yes Natsu?"  
"Do you want to go to Mt. Hakobe with me to get Romeo's dad?"

"Sure, that sounds fine to me!"

"Wow, thanks you guys! It means a lot to me that you go and get my dad, even though it was my fault he went."

"How is it your fault that your dad went on a job?"

"I told him that other kids were bullying me because of his being a mage, and so he took on a tough job so I could tell them what he did."

"It is fine, don't sweat it. We will go and get your dad, no problem."

_linebreak_

Lucy POV

Turns out that I was not as prepared for this as I thought. I am wearing clothes that I borrowed, so at least I don't stink. I do need to get apartment or something soon though, I will need a real place to sleep. I was reluctant to go, as if an experienced wizard went out on a job and did not come back from it, then how would I fare? Also, I definitely underestimated the weather too. I thought it would be warm here, but it turns out that it snows here year round. I was freezing cold, so I decided to show Natsu and Happy another one of my spirits.

"Open Gate Of the Clock, Horologium!"

Happy then turned around. but did not see me for some reason.

"Where did Lucy go! Did the clock eat her?"

I swear, that cat is so dumb, even if he can fly and all.

"I'm in here, she says."

Natsu did not seem to be phased by this. Has he seen Horologium and what he can do before this? I was a bit confused. I needed to know more about him, and what he was talking to Mira about. But at least Horologium was warm. I could get up the mountain

nice and warm.

_linebreak_

We had almost reached the top when we heard a weird noise.

"What was that?, she says."

"I think it is a Vulcan. That was what Macao came hunting for. I have ran into these before, they can be pretty dangerous."

How come he couldn't have taken an easier job?

"How many are there? I keep hearing it."

"It could be an echo, or there might be lots."

Damn it, why? Why was I dragged into this. Why? It will be hard to get Macao and back to the guild without running into one. As if to contradict me right then, one jumps out of a cave to meet us.

AN- Sorry for the delay guys and gals, but I got caught up in lots of work at school and the job. But I do have exams next week, so I will be putting out chapters slower than I have been. But after that, I have a huge break, so lots will be coming out in a week or 2. Also, if you have an idea or a pairing for the story, feel free to PM me. And as always, please review. Saulk out!


	7. Chapter 7- New Spirit and Natsu's Fire!

Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail. All rights go to their respective owners.

Lucy POV

I thought that this would be a nice, warm job just to go grab that poor kid Romeo's dad. Nope. Just as I thought I was nice and safe inside Horologium, something weird has to pop up and scare me half to death.

"UAHHHHHHHHHHHGGGH"

If I was able to move, I think I would have pooped my pants. That was probably the worst jump scare I have ever seen. And of course, even more has to go wrong doesn't it?

"I am afraid I have to leave to go back to the spirit world Lucy."

And just like that, Horologium dumps me top of a freezing mountain. It was so cold, that my breath literally turned into icicles as soon as I exhaled. I was kind of jealous of Natsu, he probably never got cold. Dumb fire wizards. Thankfully the cold was a wake-up call. I looked, and nodded at Natsu.

"I'll take care of this Natsu!"

"All right, I'll leave it to you Lucy."

Hopefully I can return the favor of him saving me from Bora.

"Open, Gate Of the Golden Bull, Taurus!"

"Ey, what are you doing you oversized cow? Has my woman summoned your puny self to fight you?"

"Lucy is my woman! I will protect her and her perfect body against you pervert monkey!"

The irony.

Taurus then charged at this creature, swinging his axe as he jumped. It was raised above his head, and he brought it down to chop him clean in half. But something did not go as planned.

The vulcan grabbed the axe with his hand, and threw it, along with Taurus. He flew across the room, and hit the wall with a crash. After Taurus climbed out of the crater, he just looked kind of angry. This could be a long fight. I don't know if Natsu can keep up with Taurus, he is one of the strongest celestial spirits in terms of strength.

Natsu POV

I know that I have to get this guy, as Taurus won't be able to defeat the him. I knew that I had to step in.

The weird thing about these celestial spirits is that they are somehow able to get a lot stronger in a very short amount of time. When we had that party in the celestial spirit world before the Grand Magic Games, 1 night there equaled about 30 days in Earth-land. How can they go from being so weak to super strong in such a little time? Being unable to defeat a vulcan, and then somehow becoming a competitor in the games? There are some questions that I am going to have to ask these guys when I get the chance.

"OOooh you monkey! I will moooove you with this next one!"

I hate Taurus' cow puns all the time. That is one thing that I wish I could change this time around. Maybe there is a magic that will let me block out words that have to do with cows.

"I'M NOT A MONKEY! And I even defeated a member of Fairy Tail when he came after me! I am invincible!"

Yeah right. Even so, if I remember correctly, Macao took on 19 others before he tried this last one, and that was his downfall.

Taurus went after him again, and this time he ended up making a hit with the flat part of the axe.

"LUCY IS MY WOMAN!"

However, from my angle, I could see that Macao could take hits, even when a Vulcan took over him.

"Well, I guess that you can go back now Taurus. Thanks again!"

"I love your bod-"

He disappeared in a dainty sort of way, with the sparkles and everything. Now that Taurus is out of the way, it is time for me to take over this fight (AN- Hee hee). As soon as the Macao Vulcan got up, it was time for me to do my thing.

"Fire Dragons… Iron Fist!"

As a beautiful mass of flames erupted from my hand, I hit Macao straight in the face. I hope that he couldn't feel that, as I put in a little too much force for a target this weak. (No offense Macao). Macao then flew back into the cave wall, and Happy had to comment, didn't he? I mean, it is nice having him back and all, but he could at least say something intelligent for once.

"That looks like it hurt."

"You don't say Happy?"

"Why are you so mean to Happy?"  
"He's not mean, he is just sarcastic. Like me. And that is why we are friends."

"See, I am not mean to Happy. We are friends, so we can joke like this."

Phew. I don't need anymore of this to go on. But then I looked at Macao, and saw his condition. He wouldn't stop bleeding.

Lucy POV

I would never had thought that Macao could have been taken over by the Vulcan. I did not think that we were harming the same man that we were trying to rescue. I felt awful now.

_linebreak_

I saw Natsu's expression change dramatically when he looked over, and then I realized what had happened. Natsu nor Taurus had hit him where he was bleeding so much, and he only had some bruises there. But I guess that after he fought this one, he must have taken a lot more damage.

"Damn it."

"Lucy, do you have any more magic cows to help him?"

"No, I don't have anyone that can heal people at all. Natsu, do you know what we can do?"

"Well, I do know one thing that I can do."

He raised his fist, and then lit it on fire.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Relax, jeez. I am just going to close his wounds. What, did you think I was gonna put him out of his misery after all we just did?"

Surprisingly, this actually worked. I never would have thought to burn his wounds to close them. This Natsu character just keeps getting more and more interesting.

AN- Well, that took a while. Writer's block does not help the process of writing, as you might imagine. After the exams are over next week, then I will be writing a lot more frequently. I also have another question for you guys. Do you want me to keep going a little bit further and then skip ahead to my planned more exciting part, or do you want me to keep going through the entire story until I get to those parts? Anyway, as always, please continue to read and review. Saulk out!


	8. Chapter 8- Flash-Forward New Beginnings!

Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail. All rights go to their respective owners.

Spoiler Alert- If you have not seen to the beginning of Tenrou arc, then there may be spoilers ahead. Read with caution!

Lucy POV

After we finished up rescuing Macao from the Vulcans, lots of things happened. We got Lullaby from Erigor's clutches, who was going to kill all the guild masters, saved an island full of amnesic demons, defeated a giant monster that Gray's teacher tried to seal away, and met Gray's old rival. We also stopped Phantom Lord from trying to kidnap me and take me back to my dad, (He could have just asked, you know? Even though I probably could have said no anyway...) got another Dragon Slayer into Fairy Tail (Gajeel) and found out that one of the guild members was actually a celestial spirit. Seriously, who would have thought that Loke was a celestial spirit? Besides Bixlow, obviously. Then, just as we finished that, Erza got kidnapped and was sent back to the Tower of Heaven, where apparently she was held as a child slave along with the people that kidnapped her. Erza almost died, and Natsu faced off against a guy who was supposedly possessed by the dark wizard, Zeref, who we would later find out to be the Earth-land counterpart to Mystogan. When we got back from that, the guild was nicely rebuilt into a beautiful stone building. But nothing lasts, does it? As soon as we see it, Laxus and his friends turn the days before the Fantasia Parade into living hell by making all the guildmates fight each other, so somehow he could have become the Master of Fairy Tail. How those things are connected, I still do not know. Anyway, once we got out of that, some allied guilds (Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Cait Shelter, and us) went to go take down one of the 3 strongest Dark Guilds, Oracion Seis. It was a really hard fight, but we came out on top. And then we got 2 new guild members, Wendy, the sky Dragon Slayer, and Charla, her cat friend. After that, things got even weirder. Somehow, we got sent to an alternate world called Edolas, I ate Mystogan's 'Balls'-

"PFFFFTCH"

"SHUT UP HAPPY"

so I could use my magic there. The most interesting part was that there there were alternate personalities of everyone from Earth-land there too!

"Scary Lucy makes me have nightmares."

"Be quiet Happy, it's MY TURN to say what happened."

"I knew you were scary Lucy!"

Ugh. Here Happy, tell them about what happened in Edolas.

Professor Happy's Fairy Tail Lectures

"When we came back from defeating Oracion Seis, a big cloud opened up, and everyone got sucked into Edolas. Only Natsu, Wendy, Charla, and I were the only ones that were left. The rest of the guys got turned into a giant magic ball!"  
"Don't forget about me Happy!"

"IT'S MY TURN LUCY!"  
"OK, OK. Jeez, I can't even-"

Oh yeah, and Lucy was somehow not changed. Then, after a long fight, we rescued everyone and learned something very important, that still scares me as much as Lucy.

"RRRRG-"

It turn out that Charla and I were actually sent to go kill Natsu and Wendy before we were born! At least I forgot somehow. Oh, and don't forget that Lisanna, who was supposedly dead, was actually sent to Edolas when she died, and now is back safe with the guild.

"Ok, thats the end of his lecture- time to go back to me! Happy, you can go now."

And now that we are back safe and sound from all that, it is time for a very important event in Fairy Tail history- or so I'm told- and it is the S-Class trials! We get to go, and the best people get to become S-Class! Squeal! I just don't know who I am going to go with… There is only 1 person that does not have a partner yet, and that is Cana. On my first day at the guild though, I kind of left her there drinking whiskey, and I haven't made much contact since. Maybe I could invite her to my apartment, or something like that, and see if she wants to go with me.

_linebreak_

Finally, I am back to the guild. Now I just have to find Cana. But that shouldn't be too hard right? Oh, there she is. Sitting with her boyfriend…

"Ay, Mira!"

"Yes Cana?"

"Could you get me some more booze? This barrel ran out."

"Ok, just try to leave some 'boyfriends' for the customers?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure."

Cana POV

"So, you are asking me to go with you to the S-Class initiation? Look, I barely know you, and also, I have been trying to become S-Class for a while now. Why would you want to pick me as your partner?"

"Well, I mean, I don't have a lot of friends, and they are all already S-Class, or have a partner already. And also, don't you want to try again, and see if you can do it this time?"

"I have my reasons for trying to be S-Class."

"But anyway, so, do you want to come to my apartment for a little bit, and talk more there? It is probably better to do it there than here out in the open."

"Sure, Mira hasn't come back yet, and I do need some fresh air. Why not?"

_linebreak_

"So, why have you tried to get S-Class so many times? I know it is nice to get it, but you have done it for so long, why do you keep striving for it?"

"Well, I mean, I'm not sure if I should tell you, but I might as well. I joined the guild when I was a little girl, as you probably know, and I did it for a reason. I was told that my father was a member of Fairy Tail, so I came all the way here, just so I could meet him. When I saw the guild building, he was coming up, and he started walking out to go on a job.

_flashback_

"Hello little one, what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for my daddy, he is supposed to be in Fairy Tail."  
"Well, his name is supposed to be-"

"Oy Gildarts! You better get going, or you are going to miss the train!"

"Well, I better get going little one."

_end flashback_

"And then he ran off, and I never got to tell him. That is when I joined Fairy Tail."

"Wow, so your dad is one of the strongest wizards in Fairy Tail, but he doen't know that you are his daughter?"

"Yeah, and I began to learn how to read the Tarot to see when he would be coming back. Then some of the guys said that I should take up card magic, because I was so accurate with the Tarot."

"So thats how you got into card magic. Cool, but when are you going to tell him?"

"Thats the thing, I could never get ahold of him, so I told myself that when I became S-Class, I would confront him and tell him about it."

"So you have been trying to get S-Class for a while now, just so you can tell your dad that he is your dad. That is kind of sad actually."

"But the thing is, I also told myself that this would be the last year that I would do it. It has been so frustrating, trying every year, and having everyone else make it but me…"

"So, do you want to partner with me? I can help you with this last go-around. what do you say?"

"Yeah lets do this!"

AN- Thanks for the support with the question I asked last chapeter, I got tons in only a couple of hours! And on another note, we just hit 3000 views! How exciting is that? And here is the exciting part for you coming!

"OOh OOH does it have to with with Natsu's conversation with Mira?"

Yes Lucy, it does. Think you have an idea of what it is? Guess in the review section! Saulk out!


	9. Chapter 9- S-Class Questioners!

Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail. All rights go to their respective owners.

Lucy POV

I was wondering why everyone was getting so excited earlier, but know I know. It turns out that the S-class trials are beginning soon. I thought that we would have a month or so, but no.

It had to be tomorrow. I was supposed to go on a job, but I guess that guy will have to wait. It can wait a couple days, right?

But anyway, it turn out we have to go get on a boat to go somewhere, and I have no clue where. I guess that I will have to ask Natsu, about that, and a few other things as well…

Natsu POV

I already have a bad feeling about the trials this year. I don't know why, but that Mest guy smells funny. I mean, something is off about him. I've never heard of him before, and he just waltzed in the guild and got accepted. I am going to have to keep an eye on him. I hope that he doesn't have anything to do with what I tried to talk to Mira about a while back. Now that Lisanna is here again, things just feel… different. I had already lost her once when she was sent back to Edolas the last time.

I was so overjoyed that once, but it definitely still feels better now. Now that I have another chance to do things right, and not lose her again.

No time to think now though. I can see Lucy coming around.

_linebreak_

"So Natsu, who are you going to the trials with?"

"Oh yeah I'm going with Happy. Duh, I mean, who else would I go with?"

Well, that is part of the truth. She can't know now, not yet. At least Happy is still asleep.

"Who are going with Lucy?"

Lets try to change the subject. **I** **can't** let anything slip out, or this could get ugly like last time.

"Oh, I'm just going with Cana."

You have no idea how hard it is to fake surprise, when you already know how people die.

"Really? I thought you guys kind of got off on the wrong foot. Why her?"

"Well, it's really a long story, and I don't want to go into that right now."

"It's ok, I'm fine not knowing."

Seeing as though I already know that her dad is Gildarts and all, I don't need to hear it again.

Lucy POV

Thats strange. Usually Natsu would try to pry the information out of me. Why does he not want to know why I paired with Cana? Something fishy is going on here…

Anyway, enough chitchat. It's time for me to ask him what I came here for.

"So Natsu, where are the S-Class trials actually held? They didn't tell me. I guess it is common knowledge in the gild. But then again, there is always something that I don't know about the guild."

" The S-Class trials are held every year at the sacred island of the guild. It's called Tenrou. I have only heard people talk about it, I have never actaually been there myself.

"How come I have never heard of this before?"

"I don't really know Lucy. Oh look, here comes Happy!"

"Is he finally done with his nap?" 

"Yeah, I guess. Haha!"

Happy. Is he ever serious about anything? I don't think I have ever seen him not eating, napping, or complaining. I'm not kidding.

I can tell that Natsu is kind of thinking the same thing. It is kind of odd though. These last times that Natsu has gone with me and the others on trips, he seems to be kind of… bored. Like he knows what is going to happen. I should ask him about that. Probably I should do this later, but Happy is still kinda sleepy. Should take him a while to get over here.

"Hey Natsu?" 

"Yeah Lucy?"

Natsu POV

Here we go. I can already feel my forehead sweating. If this goes wrong, then things **will** get ugly.

"Why do you always act so bored on the trips we go on?" 

Gotta think of something quick, or this could get ugly.

"Well, you see I have these dreams sometimes. And weird things happen in them.

"Hmm, go on?" 

"I can sometimes see us- I mean the guild and other people- but I don't remember these things happening. By the time I get up, I usually forget about them."

"That's strange, go on?"

I hope she doesn't think that I'm lying or anything. If she asks another question, I might break down.

"And then a sense of Déjà vu washes over me a while after that, and I remember what happens. And, funnily enough, those dreams happen. It's just that I hope some of them don't happen."

"What do you mean Natsu?"

"It's just that I hope some of them are really just dreams. Trust me, you don't want to know."

"Natsu, do some of these dreams have to do with Mira?"

_linebreak_

Well damn. How does she know about what I'm trying to get Mira to help me with? I know it has been a while since I asked her. Did Mira tell someone? I didn't think she would say anything about it… unless Lucy was there.

The only real place that she could have been without us seeing her would be around the corner. But does Lucy that good at listening?

But I could swear we were alone. I remember that Cana was drinking. Crap. The alcohol must have masked her smell if Lucy was there to begin with.

Thing is, both possibilities could be true. I'll have to talk to Mira about this, and she if she said anything about it.

This is going badly, very badly. I can feel my face turning bright red, and little beads of sweat running down my neck. I have to say something.

And I have to say it now.

AN- This is probably really late, but thank you guys for hanging on and waiting! I love you guys, this means so much to me 3. Saulk out!


	10. Chapter 10- A notice

AN- As you may know if you have been following my other story, I have not updated it in a while. Life happens, and I am sorry for everyone that has been loyal to the story. I am going to scrap this one, and start something that is a little different. It is not really a fanfic, but something to appeal to the general Fairy Tail audience. It is the storyline of the anime, each chapter encompassing 1 episode. Just in case you have gotten behind, or simply don't have time to watch 20 or 30 minutes of something (like me), that is who I am writing for. It will end up being pretty long, and take me a very long time to write, mostly involving me watching, pausing, writing, then resuming. And since new episodes come out all the time, it wont end for a while.

**Just so you know, **_**IF**_** there is enough people who want me to continue Days Of the Past, I will begin to write them side by side. If not, then I will stop writing Days Of the Past altogether.**

See you guys for now,

SaulkManga


End file.
